fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beautiful Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Cyber Solar Eclipse Aeon Grand Master Genesis: The Legend of The Legendary Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy-- Ultimate Protectors of The Natural
Beautiful Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Cyber Solar Eclipse Aeon Grand Master Genesis: The Legend of The Legendary Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy-- Ultimate Protectors of The Natural & Supernatural Worlds & The Vast Extraterrestrial Alien Galaxies is a fan fictional story. The Neo Soldiers are the main heroines in this story. The Sailor Team are close allies with the Avengers, Justice League, S.H.I.E.L.D., NCIS and other major allies. The Sailor Team lives in Washington D.C. This is also a mega-crossover story too. Serena has a twin sister who is second in command of The Neo Soldiers. Serena gets a massive personality change: She's super confident, super intelligent, resourceful, responsible and a true leader. The Silver Millennium's history is altered to fit in this story. Plot A long time ago, a great entire empire fell in a tragic war against an evil force and its rulers were killed in the war too. They were reborn into an age where humanity knows and accepts the supernatural. The monarchs must rise up to defend the peace they enjoyed and returned to their rightful place among the stars. Along the way, they discover that earth is not the only inhabitable planet in the vast universe. Sailor Team Neo Soldiers *''Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Sakura Tsukino / Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Janelle Coughan / Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai'' *''Queen Ariastra / Neo Sailor Hyperion'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel'' Angels Fallen Angels Devils Dragons Mythological Deities Holy Knight Autobots Winx Club W.I.T.C.H. NCIS Avengers Justice League Extras Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:NCIS Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Destiny Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures / Pretty Cure All Stars Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Fan Fictions